Poly(isobutylene-co-isoprene), or IIR, is a synthetic elastomer commonly known as butyl rubber which has been prepared since the 1940's through the random cationic copolymerization of isobutylene with small amounts of isoprene (1-2 mole %). As a result of its molecular structure, IIR possesses good air impermeability, a high loss modulus, oxidative stability and extended fatigue resistance.
Butyl rubber is understood to be a copolymer of an isoolefin and one or more, preferably conjugated, multiolefins as comonomers. Commercial butyl comprises a major portion of isoolefin and a minor amount, usually not more than 2.5 mol %, of a conjugated multiolefin. Butyl rubber or butyl polymer is generally prepared in a slurry process using methyl chloride as a diluent and a Friedel-Crafts catalyst as part of the polymerization initiator. This process is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,128 and Ullmanns Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, volume A 23, 1993, pages 288-295.
Halogenation of this butyl rubber produces reactive allylic halide functionality within the elastomer. Conventional butyl rubber halogenation processes are described in, for example, Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry (Fifth, catalyst as part of the polymerization initiator. This process is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,128 and Ullmanns Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, volume A 23, 1993, pages 288-295.
Halogenation of this butyl rubber produces reactive allylic halide functionality within the elastomer. Conventional butyl rubber halogenation processes are described in, for example, Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry (Fifth, Completely Revised Edition, Volume A231 Editors Elvers, et al.) and/or “Rubber Technology” (Third Edition) by Maurice Morton, Chapter 10 (Van Nostrand Reinhold Company © 1987), particularly pp. 297-300.
The presence of allylic halide functionalities allows for nucleophilic alkylation reactions. It has been shown that treatment of brominated butyl rubber (BIIR) with nitrogen and/or phosphorus based nucleophiles, in the solid state, leads to the generation of IIR-based ionomers with interesting physical and chemical properties (see: Parent, J. S.; Liskova, A.; Whitney, R. A; Resendes, R. Journal of Polymer Science, Part A: Polymer Chemistry 43, 5671-5679, 2005; Parent, J. S.; Liskova, A.; Resendes, R. Polymer 45, 8091-8096, 2004; Parent, J. S.; Penciu, A.; Guillen-Castellanos, S. A.; Liskova, A.; Whitney, R. A. Macromolecules 37, 7477-7483, 2004). The ionomer functionality is generated from the reaction of a nitrogen or phosphorus based nucleophile and the allylic halide sites in the halogenated butyl rubber to produce an ammonium or phosphonium ionic group, respectively. The physical properties of these halogenated butyl rubber based ionomers, such as green strength, modulus, filler interactions etc., are superior to those of their non-ionomeric counterpart.
Improvement of the air impermeability while still retaining other desired properties (e.g., tensile strength, hardness, etc.) remains important. For example, fields such as aerospace, aircraft, and high-vacuum systems have extremely high gas barrier requirements that are difficult or impossible to meet with current IIR technology while retaining desired physical properties. Although fillers can be used